typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Life-like Last Good Easy Last Best of Numbuh One of Sector V (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Life-like Last Good Easy Last Best of Numbuh One of Sector V is a summer special to during Numbuh One real good about this planned it! Father does not like him anymore into retired. Dark Oak creates monsters to terrorize the plan. with Batarax, Sinuku, Valko, Klawlox, Turtlecon, Fossilador, Mad Mackerel, Hate Master and Pipebrain among with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Numbuh One must have stop only the plan as...Dark Oak, The Metarex Commander. Secret of the Locket Resuming his attempted interrogation of the monster responsible for his sister's abduction, Andros once again confronts Darkonda about the whereabouts of Karone. Will the equal enemy of Darkonda, Ecliptor, be a help or hindrance in this duel? Soon, during a battle between the Rangers and the monster Batterax, Astronema joins the combat. As the Red Ranger strikes back at Astronema, the locket and necklace she always wears is broken off. Andros finds it, and much to his surprise, learns that what's inside ties to his decade-long search, and to a secret about his evil nemesis. Stakeout Jack & Syd go on a stakeout, watching over the former partner of a recently escaped alien criminal, Sinuku, who needs a device from her in order to activate his demagnitron weapons for Broodwing. But Jack's disregard for Syd's birthday, and his infatuation with the scientist they're supposed to be spying on, causes tensions to flare between the Red and Pink Rangers. To make things worse, Piggy joins their stakeout! Wired Mora recruits an alien named Valko to be Gruumm's second-in-command, whose first plan is to revive and control a dreaded cyborg beast known as Goradon. The key to taming it lies at the SPD Academy, with Bridge's new friend Sophie, who isn't what she appears to be. * The Rangers realize their mistake in expelling Sophie from the academy, and seek her out, only to have Valko find her first. He uses the female cyborg's supercomputer processor to harness Goradon, who proves to be too tough for the Delta Squad Megazord. The only hope lies with the Delta Base Security Defense system's Phase Two, which will take a not-quite-human to get it online in time! Bodyguard in Blue Dr. Zaskin, the lead scientist working for Bio-Lab to try and unlock the secrets of the Quantum Morpher, is kidnapped by Nadira and the Cyclobots. His daughter barely escapes, and soon hires Lucas to be her bodyguard! Can he keep the girl safe with the Klawlox mutant stalking her through the city? Trust and Triumph Trust is in question, after Wes fails to follow through on a plan to capture Nadira during a bank robbery. Later, Turtlecon traps the Time Force Rangers in another dimension, where they face their evil morphed doubles! Wes & Jen manage to escape, but leave their three teammates behind, fleeing their doubles across multiple dimensions. In order to free them, the two have to learn mutual trust in one another. Will Jen open up to Wes on how she came to know Alex, and how she became such a confident leader? The Missing Bone With Dr. Oliver "on sick leave", Dr. Anton Mercer, Trent's adoptive father and alter ego of Mesogog, is brought in by Principal Randall as the substitute science teacher. He immediately stages a field trip to the Reefside Museum, which leads to Kira ending up in a storage room where she is forced to submit to the will of a hypnotic dinosaur skull. The creature gives her a sour attitude towards her friends, and ultimately leads her to Tommy's lab to steal a bone she had recently noticed while helping him take inventory. The bone is revealed to be the final component of Fossilador, a hypnotic dinosaur monster created by Tommy and Mercer years ago! Can our heroes stop her before she restores the bony creature? It's A Mad Mad Mackerel Kira gets an internship on Channel 3's hit children's cartoon calvacade, "The Funky Fisherman Show." She quickly discovers not only the harsh realities of show business behind the joyous program's facade, but that by sticking with something through the rough spots, things can indeed get better. Unfortunately, Elsa turns the show's happy fish mascot, Marty The Mackerel, into the Mad Mackerel monster! Can the Rangers deal with this fishy situation? Meanwhile, Trent challenges Zeltrax to a duel. Winner becomes second-in-command to Mesogog. Who will win? Stop the Hate Master Aisha is left out of the exclusive "Angel Girls' Club", which prompts Kimberly, who made it in, to investigate, discovering a dark side of classism to the supposedly helpful group. Dismayed, Aisha is comforted by her Grandmother, who gives her a heart shaped locket as a reminder that love conquers all. But Rita & Zedd set out to prove the opposite, as they summon forth the rhyming Hate Master, who places a spell on the Rangers, turning them hateful and mean! Somehow, Aisha is immune to this spell, but how can she stop her teammates from destroying one another? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull seek out the culprit behind the graffiti vandalism outside the Youth Center. * With the Command Center shut down by Billy, and Adam & Tommy preparing to beat each other to a pulp, Aisha must give up the only thing keeping her free of the hate spell to stand a chance of stopping her teammates. But with the Hate Master still on the prowl, can Aisha reach her friends in time? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull discover the identity of the graffiti bandit is a lot closer than they realized! Missing Green Jason is having trouble focusing on a big karate tournament. He still feels guilty over failing to get the Green Candle which resulted in Tommy losing his Green Ranger Powers to begin with. The other four Ranger Teens decide to cheer him up, by going in search of Tommy, whom they believe to be at his uncle's cabin. On the way there, Goldar kidnaps the four, and creates Pink, Yellow, Blue & Black Candles, with which to drain their Ranger powers! Can the Red Ranger, fighting alone against a swarm of Putties, Goldar, and the Pipebrain Monster, prevent history from repeating? Monsters with DCFDTL DCFDTL.png PRIS Classixx - Batarax.jpg Sinuku.jpg Valko.jpg Klawlox.jpg Turtlecon.jpg Fossilador.jpg Mad Mackerel.jpg Hate Master.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Pipebrain.jpg The Main Villain-like Final Boss in the Battle - Numbuh One vs. Dark Oak Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:UK Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Sonic X Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Summer Episodes